The Negative - viertes Kapitel: Vaterliebe (Finale Chapter)
„Hallo liebste Schwester!“, begrüßte mich mein „Bruder“ mit einem abermals bescheuerten Grinsen im Gesicht. Es war dasselbe wie das, als er mich beinahe umgebracht hatte. Nein… Von mir konnte man nicht mehr sprechen. Ich war nicht mehr Lucifer. Ich war von nun an ihr Gegenstück. Das, was sie am meisten hasste, wovor sie sich am meisten fürchtete. Ich war Negative! „Hallo, Damon“, entgegnete ich mit wenig Begeisterung in meiner Stimme. „Ach Negative“, meinte mein Vater plötzlich. „Sei nett zu deinem Bruder. Schließlich hat er dich hierhin gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass wir zusammen sind. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie!“ Nochmals nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute mir dabei tief in die Augen. Und da sah ich es zum ersten Mal… Ich sah in seine Vergangenheit. Sah wie er meine Mutter getroffen hatte, als junger gutaussehender Mann und sie kurz darauf intim miteinander wurden. Er hatte ihre Haare zärtlich aus ihrem Gesicht gestrichen und angefangen sie zu küssen. Meine Mutter kicherte bei jeder sanften Berührung, die er ihr antat. Wenig später schmiegten sie sich eng aneinander und genossen hörbar die Zweisamkeit in der Dunkelheit… Die Szene sprang über in ein grelles Weiß, dass in meinen Augen schmerzte. Ich musste mir die Augen zusammenkneifen, um den Schmerz einigermaßen zu lindern. Kurz darauf erfüllte das schrille Geschrei eines Babys die Luft und ich fand mich in einem Geburtsraum wieder. Vor mir sah ich zwei bekannte Gesichter. Das Gesicht einer Frau und das des Babys. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, so als käme mir das alles extrem bekannt vor. Nur… wo habe ich das alles schonmal gesehen? „Das hast nicht du ''gesehen“, ertönte plötzlich eine junge, menschliche Mädchenstimme unmittelbar in meiner Nähe. Ohne mich umzudrehen zu müssen wusste ich, wer da sprach. Es war der Teil, den wir Mensch nannten. Es war Lucy. „Es ist alles mein Traum. Es ist alles Teil meiner Fantasie. So… wollte ich es zumindest sehen…“ Sie machte eine lange Pause, ehe sie mit gebrochener Stimme fortfuhr: „Das da vorne ist meine Mama!“ Lucy zeigte mit einem Finger auf die glückliche Frau, die ihr Kind liebevoll anlächelte. Auf einmal vernahm ich ein Schluchzen ihrerseits. Als ich mich nun zu ihr umdrehte, rannten ihr Tränen über ihr Gesicht und befeuchteten ihre Wangen. „Du musst sie sicher sehr geliebt haben, nicht wahr?“, wagte ich mich zu fragen, obwohl ich mir bewusst war, dass diese Frage vollkommen unangebracht war. Dennoch wollte ich wissen, was ihr so sehr an ihrer Mutter gelegen hatte. „In dem Moment, wenn das Kind seine Mutter zum ersten Mal sieht, wenn es das Licht der Welt erblickt hat,“, begann Lucifer mir mit zittriger Stimme zu erklären, „fühlt es Wärme und Zuneigung zu der Person, die sie auf der Welt gebracht hat.“ „Und diese Zuneigung hast du damals verspürt?“, hackte ich weiter nach, ohne den Blick von ihrem von Tränen überströmten Gesicht zu lösen. Ich fand es zugegebenermaßen faszinierend, wie die Menschen nur in der Lage waren Gefühle auszudrücken oder überhaupt welche zu haben. Ich als Wesen in Lucys Körper konnte solche Gefühle nie verspüren. Ich wusste nicht, was es bedeutete Angst zu haben. Ich wusste nicht, was es hieß traurig zu sein… All diese Gefühle waren mir fremd, weil ich nie gelernt hatte zu fühlen. „Siehst du den Mann da vorne, der neben meiner Mutter sitzt und ihre Hand hält?“, schluchzte Lucy wieder und deutete auf einen Mann mittleren Alters, der über sein Glück überglücklich zu sein schien. Wieder folgte eine Pause, bis sie weitersprach: „Das da vorne… Ist mein Papa. Mein Papa der mich 16 Jahre lang verachtet hatte und das aus gutem Grund…“ Plötzlich verstummte sie und beobachtete still und leise das Geschehen, dass sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Die Frau auf dem Bett schien urplötzlich stark zu verkrampfen und aufzuschreien, als würde man sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Sie schrie um Hilfe, genau wie ihr Ehemann, der um das Leben seiner Geliebten bangte, doch kurz darauf bohrten tiefschwarze, kleine und spitze Stacheln sich durch ihren Körper und zeichneten, durch das zähflüssige Blut, einen seltsamen Kontrast auf das weiße Bett. Doch ihr Mann blieb ebenfalls nicht verschont. Auch ihn durchbohrten Stück für Stück diese grauenvollen Stacheln und tränkten sich in seinem Blut, während Tropfen für Tropfen leise auf den Boden fielen. Einzig und allein das Baby blieb lachend zurück. Vorsichtig nährte ich mich diesem und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren glanzlos, trotz des freudigen Lachens und verfärbten sich langsam in derselben Farbe, wie auch meine: Schimmerndes Blau. Dieses scheinbar süße, unschuldige Kind soll sich in 16 Jahren zu einem Wesen entwickeln, dass dem Teufel glich. Aber wer war nur der Teufel? Wieder erhellte sich alles um mich herum in einem furchtbar grellen Weiß, bis ich in einem Raum landete, der bis auf ein paar Kerzen vollkommen in der Schwärze der Nacht eingesogen worden war. Vor mir sah ich ein Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Haaren und ebenfalls ebenholzfarbender Haut. Sie stand angellehnt an einem Stuhl. Ihr Blick war auf etwas fixiert. Auf der anderen Seite sah ich einen Jungen mit glühend roten Augen und ebenfalls nachtschwarzer Haut. Doch seine Haut war anders als die des Mädchens. Sie floss in unzähligen, langen, schwarzen Tropfen daher, als würde sie schmelzen, doch sie lief nicht auf den von rot-schwarz-weißem bestückten Mosaikboden, sondern in tiefe, große Löcher hinein, die sich an manchen Stellen der Haut gebildet hatten, wie tiefe Dellen an einem beschädigten Auto, geziert mit diesen grauenvollen Augen, die das Gefühl gaben, sich tief in jedermanns Sinne graben zu können. Und in der Mitte erblickte ich ein neues, junges Gesicht. Die Augen in demselben feuerroten Rot wie die des Jungen, doch seine Haut war mit einer unnatürlichen Blässe versehen und seine spitzen, scharfen, schwarzen Reißzähne, die er nun mit einem breiten Grinsen hervorzeigte, verliehen dem Ganzen etwas Bedrohliches. Langsam drehte er zuerst seinen Kopf zum Jungen und dann zum Mädchen, während er mit einer feierlichen Stimme sagte: „Mein Sohn, meine Tochter, richtet doch bitte diesem ungebetenen Gast aus, dass er sich hier nie wieder blicken lassen soll. Und macht es ihm bitte ganz schön ''deutlich klar.“ Kurz nickten sich die Beiden zu und gingen dann mit langsamen Schritten auf den ungebetenen Gast zu. Es war ein älterer Herr, der sich nur schwach auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Nein! Bitte! Ich werde euch nicht mehr stören, Herr des Teufels!“, flehte er diesen mit Tränen in den Augen an, seine Stimme war gebrochen, während er hinzufügte: „Bitte… Ich habe Familie! Sie können mich ihr nicht entreißen!“ Doch der Teufel mit den glühend roten Augen lachte schallend auf, als sei die Existenz dieses Menschen nur ein Witz. „Oh, und ob ich es kann, alter Mann!“, waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er dem Mädchen und dem Jungen das Schicksal dieses alten, gebrechlichen Mannes in ihre Hände legte. Unter qualvollen Schreien, entrissen ihm Beide seine Arme, tauchten ihre Hände in sein vergossenes Blut und wühlten mit ihren scharfen Fingernägeln in den Überresten seiner Organe herum. Nachdem nichts mehr von ihm übrigblieb, als die zerquetschten Organe und seine gebrochenen Knochen, stand der Teufel auf und nahm seine beiden Kinder in den Arm. Er strich ihnen über das Haar und leckte ihnen das überschüssige Blut, welches noch an ihren Gesichtern herablief, ab, während er mit einem äußerst zufriedengestelltem Ausdruck zu den Beiden meinte: „Das habt ihr gut gemacht, Damon und Negative.“ Meine Augen weiteten sich. Der Teufel in der Mitte war tatsächlich mein Vater! Unbewusst liefen mir brennendheiße Tränen über meine Wagen, während ich eine besorgte Stimme von außen wahrnahm: „Ach, mein Schatz. Du musst nicht weinen, es ist doch alles gut! Dein wahrer Papa ist jetzt hier bei dir!“ Als er seine ekelhaften Hände, mit denen er auch meine Mutter verführt hatte, von mir nahm, verspürte ich ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war wie ein Brennen in meinem Körper, das sich immer stärker ausbreitete und mein Herz zum Rasen brachte, bis es auch wie verrückt gegen meine Brust hämmerte. Schwer keuchend beugte ich mich vor, hielt meine Hand darauf. Es tat so weh… „Hass“, meinte plötzlich eine Stimme unmittelbar in meiner Nähe. Ich wandte meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie kam und erkannte Lucifer wieder, wie sie mich mit einem ernsten und zugleich kühlen Blick ansah. „Das sind alles meine Gefühle, Negative“, erklärte sie. „Wir beide wissen, was dieses Biest von Vater dir und zugleich mir angetan hat. Er hat uns in die Hölle geschickt. Wir sind von nun an seine Gehilfen. Dämonen der Unterwelt, die im ewigen Höllenfeuer brennen werden und dazu verdammt sind, zu töten. Willst du das? Willst du dein gesamtes Leben hier gefangen sein und deinem Trieb, dem Töten, nachgehen?“ Ich lächelte amüsiert, über das, was sie sagte und flüsterte leise: „Ja, ich will.“ „Wie bitte?“, fragte mein Teufel von Vater mich vollkommen irritiert, doch ich gab nur ein leises Kichern von mir und stach ihm meine scharfen Fingernägel in seinem Bauch. Zähflüssiges, dickflüssiges, pechschwarzes Blut kam in großen Mengen daraus geflossen und vermischte sich mit Lucys Vorherigem. Der Gestank, der daraus resultierte, war unbeschreiblich. Es brannte nahezu in meiner Nase. Selbst das Blut meines Vaters brannte wie heißer Teer auf meiner Hand, aber das machte mir nichts weiter aus. Die Schmerzen waren nichts, im Gegensatz zu denen, die er mir und vielmehr Lucy damit angetan hatte. Obwohl ich sie am Anfang nicht leiden konnte und sie mich nicht, verstand ich plötzlich, warum. Sie hatte sich immer zu geweigert, so zu werden wie ich. Sie hatte mit aller Macht versucht diesen Dämon, den ich letztendlich darstellte, zu verdrängen, weil sie als menschlicher Teil Gefühle hatte und diese durch mich nicht verlieren wollte. „Genauso ist es.“ Pflichtete sie mir bei, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen. „Doch wenn du töten musst, dann töte. Ich kann ''unsere ''Bestimmung nicht weiter fernhalten. Du bist ein Teil von mir und ich ein Teil von dir. Wir müssen uns gegenseitig akzeptieren.“ Ein aufgebrachter und zugleich von Sorge geplagter Schrei brach plötzlich den Kontakt zu mir und Lucifer. „MEISTER!!!!!!!“, hörte ich meinen Bruder Damon schreien, während er schnellen Schrittes zu unserem verletzten Vater, dessen Blut immer noch aus dem Loch in seinem Bauch durchsickerte, hinlief. Mein Vater gab ein schwaches Lachen von sich. „Du bist stärker als gedacht, liebste Negative.“ Seine Stimme klang kratzig und angestrengt. „Du verdammtes Monster!“, brüllte mich Damon an. „Bitte, bitte, mein Sohn…“, begann nun wieder der Teufel zu sprechen. „Das ist jetzt deine Schwester, so darfst du sie nicht bezeichnen. Und nenn mich nicht mehr Meister. Nenn mich von nun an Papa.“ Eine schwarze Träne lief meinem Bruder über seine Wangen, während er leise flüsterte: „Du darfst jetzt nicht sterben Papa, sonst bin ich ganz allein…“ Mit zittriger Hand, strich er nun Damon die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die eine seltsame, verwischte Spur auf seinen Wangen hinterließen. „Sohn…“, Blut schwappte aus seinem Mund, während er begonnen hatte, zu sprechen. „Meine Zeit ist nun gekommen. Ich habe alles was ich schon immer wollte: Zwei wundervolle Kinder, die ich das Töten gelehrt habe und die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit“, kurz drehte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und strahlte mich nahezu an, als er das gesagt hatte, „viel stärker werden, als ich es je in meinen 130 Jahren, die ich hier in dieser Welt verbracht hatte, geworden wäre. Aber damit du dich nicht so einsam fühlst und immer noch ein Teil von mir in dir hast, erlaube ich dir mein Blut zu trinken und mein Herz zu essen.“ „Bist du dir sicher?“, schluchzte er. Der Teufel nickte. „Beeil dich“, meinte er. „Sonst ist meine Kraft wertlos, wenn mein Blut vergossen ist und mein Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen.“ Mein Bruder nickte stumm und tat wie ihm gehießen. Er bohrte seine Fingernägel in des Vaters Brust hinein und holte, unter seinen Schmerzensschreien, sein Herz hervor. Dann hob er es hoch, öffnete seinen Mund und quetschte das von Dunkelheit umgebenen Organ bis zum letzten Tropfen aus. Ein schweres Schlucken seinerseits resultierte. Daraufhin riss er das pechschwarze Organ in zwei Hälften und fraß sie nacheinander auf. In den ersten Momenten, nachdem er es begierig verschlungen hatte, passierte rein gar nichts. Doch auf einmal erfüllte ein von Schmerz und Trauer geplagter Schrei den Raum, welcher sich in der Luft verzerrte. Mein Bruder hatte den Kopf nach hinten geworfen und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während aus seinem Mund eine schwarze Flüssigkeit hinablief. Das Blut seines Vaters war nun im Einklang mit seinem. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verstummte der verzerrte Schrei und zwei vollkommen von glühendem Rot umgebene Augen, aus dessen Tränensäcke noch mehr Blut lief, blickten mich an. „Jetzt wirst du für den Tod unseres Vaters bezahlen!“, knurrte er nun und legte sein Kopf schief. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem hämischen fast schon perversen Lächeln. Während er langsam aufstand, kratze er sich seine bleiche Haut vom Leib. Wie Eis im Sommer schmolz seine andere Haut dahin und unter ihr zeigte sich eine schwarze, von großen Löchern umgebene, und zugleich triefende zähflüssige Haut, die ihren Weg anstatt auf den Boden immer wieder in die Löcher suchte, die bei jeder seiner Bewegungen zu pulsieren schienen wie die Organe eines Menschen. Es war Dark Soul, dem ich jetzt gegenüber stand. Vollkommen erstarrt, bewegte ich nicht ein Glied. Meinen Vater umzubringen war leichter gewesen, als gedacht, doch hätte ich mir denken können, dass es auch einen Haken geben würde, sonst wäre es schon zu einfach gewesen… „Was stehst du da rum?!“, brüllte mir Lucy von der Seite aus zu. „Dark Soul ist nicht der Einzige, der die Kräfte seines Vaters geerbt hat!“ Ich lächelte. Natürlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Außerdem kannte ich Methoden, die ich gut nutzen konnte, um ihn zu stoppen. „Was lächelst du so doof?!“, rief mir Damon zu und rannte auf mich los und setzte zum Schlag an. Er war zwar schnell, aber ich handelte mit Taktik. Schnell wich ich seinem Schlag aus und berührte ihn an seiner ekelhaften Haut. Kaum hatten meine Finger diese berührt, biss ich mir die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. Teer… Seine Haut war so heiß wie Teer. Dennoch sollten diese Stacheln ihr Übriges tun, dachte ich und lächelte triumphierend, als sich die schwarzen Spitzen durch seinen Arm bohrten und er zu Boden ging. Von höllischen Schmerzen geplagt krümmte er sich zusammen und schrie auf. „Tut ganz schön weh, nicht wahr?“, lachte ich und war im Begriff, diese Stacheln in sein Hirn hineinzubohren, als er urplötzlich seinen schmerzenden Arm vor meinen Augen abriss und wegwarf. Vor mir formte sich ein Neuer, zusammengesetzt aus seiner zähflüssigen Haut, während der Andere dahinschmolz und in die Fliesenrinnen sickerte. „Dachtest du ernsthaft, deine dummen Stacheln würden mir etwas ausmachen, Negative?“ Ein ekelhaftes, krankes Lachen hallte an den dunklen Wänden wieder, sein Lachen. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, um die Situation zu überdenken, da stach etwas in mein Hals hinein und bohrte sich immer weiter, bis in meinen Kehlkopf. Meine Augen folgten dem schwarzen, langen Stachel, bis ich bemerkte, das es sein Arm war. Ein Würgen gemischt mit einem Gurgeln resultierte daraus. Dieser Bastard hatte ernsthaft den Arm unseres Vaters geerbt! Nun warf er mich mit einer Wucht, die für einen Menschen undenkbar gewesen wäre, gegen die Wand, sodass diese einbrach und ich in einem etwas kleineren Raum landete, der komplett von Kerzen umgeben war. In der Mitte war ein Atelier mit einem Podest. Das Ganze erinnerte etwas an einer Kirche, nur dass es hier keine Bänke gab. Ein heftiger Tritt ins Gesicht schnellte von vorne auf mich zu. Ein widerliches Knacken folgte darauf. Meine Nase war gebrochen. Schwer keuchend vor Anstrengung sah ich hilflos zu, wie mein vermeintlich lieber Bruder auf mich einprügelte. „DU HAST MIR ALLES GENOMMEN, WAS ICH HATTE!!!!!“, brüllte er mich mit unbändigem Zorn in seiner Stimme an. „JETZT HABE ICH NICHTS MEHR! ICH BIN NUTZLOS!! DU SOLLST VERDAMMEN DU MISTSTÜCK!!!“ Ein allerletzter Schlag und alles um mich herum wurde in ein dunkles Schwarz eingetaucht. „Du darfst nicht sterben!“, mahnte mich eine bekannte Stimme. Lucy! „Ja, ich bin es“, stimmte sie meinem Gedanken zu. „Negative, du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben! Ich habe auch nicht aufgegeben. Selbst, als ich dem Tod einmal so nahe war, dass ich dachte, Gott könnte mich von der Hölle erlösen“, erklärte sie mir weiter. „Aber du weißt, niemand kann es, weil ''wir ''so geboren wurden.“ „Das mag schon sein“, stimmte ich ihr zu, „doch ich kann gegen Dark Soul nichts ausrichten. Er ist zu stark für mich, das hast du selbst gesehen.“ „Aber du bist stärker“, erwiderte Lucifer mit einer gewissen Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, die ich nun zum ersten Mal an ihr hörte. Sie schien mich und damit meine Entscheidung endgültig akzeptiert zu haben. „Vergiss nicht, was du bist: Die Tochter des Teufels, die Ausgeburt der Hölle!“ Ein kalter Luftstoß peitschte mir meine Haare plötzlich ins Gesicht. Gespannt drehte ich mich dorthin um, von wo ich diesen verspürt hatte und erblickte mich selbst. Ein Mädchen mit pechschwarzen langen, glatten Haaren und schimmernden blauen Augen. Ihre Haut war in derselben Farbe, wie auch die Haare. „Ich bin Negative.“ Sprach mein Ich in einer klaren und reinen, fast menschlichen Stimme. Sie war anders, als meine verzerrte Stimme. Sie klang so voller Wärme und Wohltat. Sie gehörte dem Teil an, den wir Mensch nannten. Sie gehörte meinem Gegenstück. „Lucy… Bist du dir der Entscheidung denn bewusst? Du weißt, hast du dich einmal entschieden, wirst du nie mehr zurückkehren können, in deine Welt“, wies ich sie darauf hin, doch ihr Glanz in den Augen verriet mir, dass sie es wirklich wollte. „Nun gut…“, sagte ich noch und berührte ihre Hand. „Von nun an ist dein Name Negative!“, rief ich, während ich tief in ihre Augen blickte und sich alles um mich in einem schimmerten Blau auflöste… Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte einem geisteskranken Jungen ins Gesicht. Sein gottverdammtes Grinsen zeigte mir, dass er sich über mein Leid ergötzt hatte. „Du bist noch immer nicht tot?!“, schrie er, beinahe komplett dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Ich entgegnete sein widerliches Grinsen und fügte mit einer tiefen, bedrohlichen Stimme hinzu: „Freu dich doch, denn dich werde ich garantiert nicht am Leben lassen.“ Meine Faust schnellte auf sein Gesicht zu. Ein Knacken ertönte und er taumelte leicht nach Hinten. Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Diesmal war es seine verdammte Nase gewesen und nicht meine! Schnell stand ich auf und trat weiter auf ihn ein. Mit seinen ekelhaften zähflüssigen Händen, die wie Feuer auf meiner Haut brannten, versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch das nützte ihm nichts. Mit meinen langen, scharfen Fingernägeln, die sich zu Krallen geformten hatten, holte ich aus und stach mehrmals in seinem Bauch ein, zerkratze sein Gesicht, doch all das regenerierte sich wieder in Sekundenschnelle, sodass er mich zu Boden warf und erneut auf mich einprügelte. „Hast du denn immer noch nichts dazu gelernt? Meine Haut besitzt einen schnellen Heilungsprozess!!“ Urplötzlich traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Ich wusste, was ich tun musste. Mit einer Hand wehrte ich seinen Schlag ab und warf ihn gegen die offenstehenden Kerzen. In der Zeit, wo seine Haut lichterloh brannte und er den Schmerzen erlegen war, sprintete ich zu ihm und grub meine Krallen in seinen Kopf hinein, bis ich auf etwas weiches stieß. Es war sein Gehirn. Ruckartig zog ich es heraus und warf es auf den Boden. Zähflüssig wie Lava floss sein heißes Blut an meinen Krallen entlang. Sein toter Körper lief zu Boden und das Leuchten in seinen Augen erlosch ebenfalls. Langsam zerfloss sein Körper dahin und bildete eine große Pfütze aus seinem stinkendem schwarzen Lebenssaft. Epilog: Stolz betrachtete ich mein vollendetes Werk, während dieses ohnehin schon schäbige Gebäude von den Flammen der Teufelstochter zerfressen wurde. Ich hatte dieses Feuer gelegt. Niemand soll mehr Zugang zu dieser Welt haben. Denn diese Welt ist nun nicht mehr mein Zuhause. Das war es nie. Für mich gab es einfach keinen Platz mehr. Weder in der Hölle, noch im Himmel. „Mein Name ist Negative und ich bin die Ausgeburt der Hölle!“, hallte meine verzerrte Stimme in der dunklen Nacht wieder, während meine Haare, von einem leichten Windstoß getragen, meine schimmernden Augen bedeckten, bis auch sie vollkommen von der Dunkelheit eingeschlossen waren. thumb|208px|Negatives Werk by Circusmonster666 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen